


The Final Ingredient

by lettuceleave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angsty Draco, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Facials, First Time, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Manipulative Draco Malfoy, Minor Bondage #Incarcerous, POV Draco Malfoy, Veritaserum, Voyeurism, dildo, magical dildo, minor bukkake, quidditch locker room, wizard porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettuceleave/pseuds/lettuceleave
Summary: Hogwarts 8th year. Draco is lonely, but also clever and ambitious - a true Malfoy. He's brewing a potion that will make him powerful and influential again, but he needs Harry for one final ingredient - his semen. So he comes up with a plan.





	1. The Blackmail

It’s late, but the Three Broomsticks is still busy. At the far end of the bar sits a handsome Slytherin eighth year with white blond hair and impeccable robes. He is alone and trying very hard not to look lonely. Every time someone comes in, his pale blue eyes glance up from his book to see who it is.

Any other night, Draco would have gone to the Hog’s Head. It’s a good place to take a break and get drunk alone. The past months have been exhausting – slowly building influence again among the Slytherins. But he is a Malfoy. He has money, connections, charm, and he knows almost everyone’s dirty little secrets. He will rise to the top again soon enough.

But tonight isn’t just any night. Hogwarts won against Durmstrang, thanks to their famous seeker. And apparently these days the Boy who Lived always comes here after Quidditch games.

The door opens. It’s Potter, and he is alone. His hair is disheveled, his clothes are mismatched, and his glasses askew. Why are his glasses always askew.

Draco smiles a victorious smile and waits for the Gryffindor to sit down.

“Evening, Potter.”

“Sod off, Malfoy.”

“You played well today, especially in the second half.”

“What do you want?”

“Oh get over yourself, Potter. It’s just an honest compliment – from one Seeker to another. Can I at least buy you a firewhiskey – in the name of Hogwarts school spirit?”

“Butterbeer for me,” Harry replies.

Draco returns with two firewhiskeys and slides one across the table to Potter.

“We’re not underage anymore,” Draco comments, and they clink glasses. As Potter takes a sip, Draco points his wand at Harry’s chair under the table and casts a wordless sticking charm. Potter doesn’t seem to notice. Everything is going perfectly according to plan.

“Why are you not with the other Gryffindors celebrating?” Draco asks.

“I was, but I don’t like being celebrated. Not since the war. I think of all the people who died because of me – all the people I let down – and then I have to leave.”

Draco smiles. The veritaserum is already working.

“Interesting. What do you think of me?”

“You’re a git.”

“Then why sit down and drink with me?”

“Because I know you’re a good person at heart. And it feels good to talk to you. Wanting to punch your face feels normal. Familiar. So few things feel that way anymore.”

Potter’s eyes widen as he realizes what he just said.

“Veritaserum is hard to come by these days. Most of it was used up during the war, and not many people have the patience and skill to brew it,” Draco says playfully.

“You’re going to regret this!”

“Oh relax, Potter. I’m just going to ask you some questions. For example… what would be the most embarrassing secret the Prophet could publish about you?”

Potter attempts to get up, but he’s stuck to the chair. He shoots Draco a deadly glare.

“I’m afraid of pigeons.”

Draco rolls his eyes. That isn’t good enough. Potter probably doesn’t even know what kind of information would make a scandal.

“Have you shagged Granger?”

“No!”

“The Weasel?”

“No! I’m not gay!”

“Then who have you shagged?”

“No one. I’m still a virgin.”

Draco raises an eyebrow.

“Merlin, Potter. You’re the most boring wizard there is.” This information is somewhat interesting, but not good enough for blackmail.

“You’re the one with dark secrets, Malfoy. I’m going to report this.”

Potter reaches for his wand to undo the sticking charm. Draco sighs. He didn’t think he would have to play this card.

“Did you know it is illegal to use felix felicis in Quidditch?” He says, playing with a small empty vial in his hand.

Potter hesitates.

“They don’t test for it in the routine testing. It’s simply too rare and the testing too expensive. The Department of Games and Sports doesn’t even do it for the World Cup. But if someone tipped them off, they could prove traces of it in your system for weeks. If you tell anyone about this, I’ll report that you used felix felicis to win the game today. You’ll be banned from all Quidditch leagues for the rest of your life.”

Potter’s eyes grow wide with shock.

“Come on now, Potter. Don’t act so surprised. Anyone would agree that catching the snitch at that exact moment was – what’s the word I’m looking for? Lucky.”

“But I didn’t take any!”

“You didn’t know you did. Just like you didn’t know I spiked the drink in front of you right now. You really should be more careful.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Do you really want to take that chance?”

“Yes. There’s no way you could have gotten your hands on felix felicis.”

“Professor Snape made it for me in sixth year. I asked him for his help, so he had to do it. He made an unbreakable vow – you know that.”

Draco could see that he’s shaken Potter’s confidence. But Potter has to believe him beyond doubt.

“You’re lying,” the Gryffindor insists.

Draco sighs, shaking his head. This os a dangerous move, but he has to risk it. Draco reaches over and takes a gulp of Potter’s drink. He feels the veritaserum loosen his tongue.

“It’s the truth.”

Potter’s face drops.

“You’re blackmailing me!”

“As always, your grasp of the obvious is astounding. Quidditch field, tomorrow at eight.”


	2. The First Attempt

Draco stirs the cauldron one last time. The potion is perfect. Now there is only ingredient left. Like with Polyjuice Potion or love potions, something from the person has to be added. Unfortunately, also like Polyjuice Potion, this potion will lose effect after about one hour. Unless you know the exception. There is only one body fluid that contains a person’s DNA and the potential to perpetuate that DNA through descendants – and this perpetuity is key. Not many witches and wizards in the world have the necessary blood magic knowledge _and_ muggle knowledge to discover this secret. But Draco grew up with a whole library on pureblood lore and blood magic theory of the Dark Arts. And he has learned any kind of knowledge that might help him climb the ranks of power again – even muggle knowledge.

This potion will allow Draco to become more powerful and influential than any Malfoy before him. All he needs is Harry Potter’s semen.

*

* * *

 

Draco is already hovering in mid-air on his broom when Potter arrives. The Gryffindor is wearing his Quidditch gear and leaps into the air to meet him.

“What kind of game are we playing?”

Draco smiles.

“Follow me.”

*

* * *

 

“You sure you don’t want to share this firewhiskey?”

“No.”

“It’s good stuff – I nicked it from my father’s basement.”

“Then definitely no. You’re a lying, scheming, blackmailing scumbag! I won’t do anything you say.”

“I see you’re still having difficulties understanding the concept of blackmail. Are you sure eight years of school will be enough for the Chosen One?”

“Sod off, Malfoy. Why did you bring me here?”

“You had your chance to ask me questions when I drank veritaserum yesterday, Potter. You missed it.”

“I told you everything you asked, but you’re not even going to tell what we’re doing here?”

“Poor Prince Potter, whining about how the world isn’t fair.”

“You’re so full of it, Malfoy.”

“Relax, Potter. This is my favorite place. That’s why I brought you here.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, the view of the lake is nice, the grass is soft, and the stars—“

“I meant why would you bring me to your favorite place?”

“Oh. Well, all my friends are either expelled, in Azkaban, or on the run.”

“They deserve it.”

“I know. I’m still alone though.”

“So you’re blackmailing me into becoming your friend?”

“I’m blackmailing you so you won’t tell anyone about this. About me. About what I say when I’m being honest.”

“Well then, tell me honestly, did you spike the firewhiskey with anything?”

“No.”

“Then pass me the bottle.”

This is going perfectly. Potter is even more gullible than he could have imagined. And of course Draco spiked it. But it's a harmless aphrodisiac – just something to increase horniness.

“Here, I brought this for you.”

“What is it?”

“You said you were a virgin, so I thought…”

“These are wizard porn magazines! Why would you—“

“I know you were raised by muggles. Muggle porn is pathetic – none of the pictures move. But for us wizards, there are so many good spells…”

“How come you’ve looked at – wait, there are sex spells?”

“Merlin, Potter. I thought your pathetic godfather would have at least—”

“Don’t you dare make fun of Sirius—“

“Sorry, old habit.”

“Git.”

They are quiet for a while. Potter is still staring at the pages of the magazine, sipping from the firewhiskey every now and then. So Draco’s slip up wasn’t that bad.

“Do you want me to teach you?”

“Teach me what?” Potter tears his gaze away from the pages. His cheeks are flushed.

“Some of the spells.”

“Oh. Sure. Hey, give me back my wand right now!”

“Relax, Potter. These spells only work if you use the other person’s wand. Even if technically this used to be my wand.”

He points Potter’s wand at his crotch, mutters the charm, and flicks the wand. Then he points it at his chest, and waves it a couple of times until Potter’s shirt is all the way unbuttoned.

“Undressing and lubrication charm.”

“It… feels warm.”

“Better than any lotion or potion. Here, try it on me,” Draco says, handing Potter his own wand. Every muscle in his body is resisting just giving up his wand like this, but it has to be done. He has to win Potter’s trust – at least for now. Malfoy tells him the incantation and shows him the wand movement.

“Did it work?”

“Yes, but it’s a bit cold. Try again, your wrist movement is sloppy.”

“Sod off, Malfoy!”

“Like I thought. Prince Potter is upset when he doesn’t master a spell on the first try—Oh!”

“Better?”

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks for teaching me.”

“It’s good to know the Chosen One can still learn something from a simple wizard like myself.”

“Shut up, Malfoy.”

They look at the magazine together. Potter chooses a page where two wizards are shagging a witch who was tied up.

“Didn’t think you’d be into that sort of thing,” Draco says.

Potter snaps the magazine shut and turns to him.

“I mean – nice choice,” Draco grins.

“You blackmailed me to come here. What is all this about?”

Draco has to be very careful now.

“I don’t have many friends.”

“You can’t blackmail people into being friends with you.”

“I’m lonely, alright?”

“Of course you are, you’re a pathetic coward and bully who feeds on making fun of other people! You’re a Death Eater who’s responsible for—”

Draco bites his lip and looks away. He has to act hurt now.

“I’m sorry I said that. I know you’ve changed,” Potter apologizes.

“Pass me the firewhiskey.”

Harry also takes a swing and opens another magazine. They look at it for a while, and both of them stroke their crotches through their trousers. Draco decides to unzip.

“What are you doing?” Potter asks, surprised.

“What do you think, Potter? I’m wanking to that witch sucking all those cocks.”

“It’s just… I’ve never done this with another guy before.”

“Not in the Gryffindor dorms?”

“No. Ron always does it in the bathroom. He says his brothers have played too many pranks on him. And Neville is not the kind of guy to show his… well, to do it when other guys are around.”

“Now I’ve got Longbottom’s face stuck in my had. Thanks a lot, Potter.”

“Sorry.”

“Well you’ve seen mine. What’s the matter – you afraid because yours is smaller?”

“I didn’t look at yours.”

“Yes you did.”

“I’m not gay.”

“Neither am I, now take your bloody cock out and turn to the next page.”

Harry pulls his pants down a little and starts beating off. The witch in the magazine is being spitroasted by two young wizards, but Draco is barely looking. His eyes are fixed on Potter’s cock. It’s about Draco’s size, just a bit thicker. Soon it’ll squirt out the final ingredient for his potion, and Draco can stop this ludicrous charade. Potter’s cheeks are starting to flush, and his breath is becoming shallow. Draco notices that Potter has a very nice muscular chest. His undressing charm opened the buttons of Potter’s shirt, but his tie is still in place, hiding one of his nipples from view. Draco has the strange desire to brush the tie aside so he can see the other nipple.

Potter is makes a small whimpering noise, and Draco looks up. The Gryffindor’s expression is distorted with pleasure, his eyes shut and his mouth open in a silent cry. His head jerks upward and he lets out a deep groan. Draco looks down and sees that Potter’s stomach is covered in cum.

“That was fast,” he mutters without thinking.

Harry catches his breath.

“What? Is that not normal? _Scourgify_.”


	3. The Price of Success

It’s been a week since their last meeting, and Draco is patiently waiting at his favorite spot. He almost punched Potter for making his cum disappear just when he was so close to collecting it. But he always thinks fast, so he came up with another plan. And this time, he will succeed.

“You filthy git, you hexed me!” Potter roars as he gets off his broom. “You said it would help me last longer, but I haven’t been able to come at all this whole week! You have no idea the blueballs—”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would work that way.”

“Bollocks!”

“Give me your wand and I’ll fix it.”

“The hell I’m giving you my wand! You fix this right now, or I’ll…”

“You’ll what? Kill me? I see how it is now. You apologized to me and told me you know that I’ve changed. But at the first chance, you’re back to accusing me of using the Dark Arts again!”

“So you didn’t hex me?”

“No!” Draco yells back and holds his hand out. Harry glares at him, panting. Then he slowly reaches into his robes and places his wand in Draco’s hand.

Draco waves the wand and Potter’s trousers and underpants fall to the ground.

“ _Finite incantatem_ ,” he mutters and flicks the wand in just the right way. The Gryffindor’s dick immediately grows to a full hard on. Potter sighs with relief.

“You’re welcome,” Draco says.

Potter snatches his wand back.

“Did you bring your magazines?”

“Yes, but there’s one condition.”

“What?”

This is a crucial moment. He has to make Potter believe that he has no ulterior motive for suggesting this.

“You have to cum on me.” If Potter cums on himself, he’ll never be able to collect anything without being obvious about it.

“What?”

“It’s fairly simple. You just have to shoot on my chest or something.”

“Are you absolutely mental?”

“No, I—“

“Why would you ask me to do that?”

“Because otherwise you’ll never forgive me!”

“That’s absurd.”

“After I joined the Slytherin Quidditch team, everyone hated me because they thought I bought my way into the team.”

“Well, you did.”

“It doesn’t matter. They resented me for years. They said they didn’t care, that I’d earned my spot on the team. But I could see the resentment in their eyes, just like in yours now.”

“I still don’t understand how any of that has to do with—”

“I let them cum on me.”

“What!?”

“They needed to feel like they got even. They needed to see that I was humble enough to submit myself in that way to them.”

Potter paused.

“So the entire Slytherin Quidditch team…?”

“You don’t need to know all the things that went down in the Slytherin locker rooms, Potter. But I can tell you, it worked.”

“I don’t want to cum on you. I’m not gay.”

“I think you need to really understand that I’ve changed. I won’t make fun of you like I used to, or trick you, or hex you. I’m a different person now, and I need to prove that to you.”

Draco tore open his shirt.

“This will not make you gay. You just cum on my chest.”

Potter sees the scars on Draco’s chest and looks down. A flicker of guilt breaks the Gryffindor’s resolve. Just like Draco planned. He casts a lubrication charm on Potter’s dick, which is already leaking precum. But Potter turns around.

“Sod off, I’m not doing it,” Potter said, picked up his trousers and walked away.

“You are such a coward – just because you don’t want to seem gay.”

“I’m not listening!” Potter called back and kept walking.

“I wonder how the wizarding world will react tomorrow, when they find out their Savior is cheating his way to the Quidditch World Cup.”

Potter turns around and glares at him.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh yes I will. Then everyone will realize that Precious Prince Potter is just a fraud. An attention seeking, arrogant, spoiled boy who makes others fight for him. And when he can’t do that, he buys his luck to mask his incompetence.”

“Take that back!” the Gryffindor fumes, charging at him.

“I can already see Granger’s disappointed face when she finds out you cheated just to get ahead at Quidditch – McGonnagal, the big oaf, even the Weasel will turn on you,” Draco sneered.

“You lying git!” Potter bellowed and wrestled Draco to the ground. “You haven’t changed at all. You’re just like your father – a selfish manipulative prick trying to wiggle your way into power!”

He pins Draco to the floor, and a drop of precum drops from Potter’s hard cock onto Draco’s navel.

“If you hurt me, I’ll have your head chopped off, just like that pathetic hippogriff.”

Potter punches him in the face. Draco’s ears ring.

“See? I knew that all this hatred was still in there!” He looks up and finds that Potter is sitting on top of him. Without thinking, he grabs Potter’s dick and strokes frantically. The Gryffindor’s eyes widen with surprise, and he is rendered speechless for a moment.

“I know you want to humiliate me for all the times I humiliated you. Potter faints! Potter Stinks! Do it now, cover me in cum! You won’t get another chance like this!”

“You are such a perverted git, Malfoy,” Potter says, but his voice shakes and lacks conviction.

In truth, Draco much prefers not to have Potter’s – or any man’s – cum on his chest. But there is an empty vial in his pocket that needs to be filled. Someone should reward him for his flawless acting right now.

“Apologize!” Potter says and brushes Draco’s hands off his dick.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry!” Draco says, lifting his hands in resignation. He went too far. He ruined everything.

But then something in Potter’s eyes changes, and he starts stroking himself now. Another drop of precum leaks out and dribbles onto Draco’s stomach.

“Keep going,” the Gryffindor says in a low, slightly shaky voice.

Draco hesitates, his mind slow to comprehend what is going on.

“Uh… I’m sorry for bullying you, and making fun of you, and turning the Prophet against you.”

“Go on?” Potters hand is now making fapping sounds as it slides up and down his cock. Malfoy tries hard not to look.

“Sorry for calling your friends names all the time, sorry for breaking into your Quidditch locker and going through your…“ Oops. He didn’t plan on ever telling Potter about that incident. Quick, something else. “…sorry for getting you into detention in first year when I saw you at Hagrid's – what else do you want me to apologize for?”

Potter reaches out with his free hand and pins both of Draco’s wrists to the ground. He yelps with surprise and suddently finds himself unable to move, straddled by a jerking off Potter. He’s starting to regret all of this.

“You git. Apologize for blackmailing me!”

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry!” he pleads, real panick in his voice now. “I was never going to say anything! I was just having a go at you to show that you still hate me!”

“What? Why you little – oh fuck, here it comes – AH!”

Draco looks up – the Gryffindor’s face is rather close, and flushed a deep shade of red. He bares his teeth and presses out a low groan. Hot ropes of cum land on Draco’s chest, and the boy on top of him starts shooting cum in earnest. One jet splashes against his nipple, and then the rest hits Draco square in his face.

“Fuck Potter, you hit my eye! Bastard!”

But the Gryffindor is still gritting his teeth, the aftershocks of his orgasm shuddering through his body. At last Potter exhales deeply and Draco can smell his breath – a hint of cinnamon.

Draco squints at him with one eye closed, his mouth gaping open, speechless. Potter straightens up again, lets the last dribble of cum fall directly into Draco’s open mouth, and wipes the tip of his cock against Draco’s lips.

The night is silent for a little while, the only sound being Potter’s panting and Draco’s thundering heartbeat. Neither looks at the other, and neither moves.

“Did you say you went through my locker?” Potter finally says.

Draco slowly moves his hands, no longer pinned down by the Gryffindor, and tries to regain some dignity.

“I said chest, not face! If I’m blind because of you, Potter, I swear…”

“You’re always such a sissy, Malfoy. It’s only cum,” Potter says and tries to brush away a white streak from Draco’s jaw. Draco shies away instinctively. Potter’s touch was unexpectedly gentle.

“Whatever. _Sourgify_.”

“No!”

He snatches Potters wand out of his hand. But it’s too late, the cum is gone. And he told Potter his blackmail was an empty threat. He had lost all leverage to do this again. All that is left is the taste of Potter’s cum in his mouth. Actually, it’s not bad. He suddenly has an idea.

“Drink this, Potter,” he says and fetches a small vial from his robes. He has to go on the offensive now.

“What is it?”

Potter sounds skeptical. Why does this have to be so difficult?

“I thought I finally made you trust me? It’s the best sex drug a potion master can make. Try it.” Thank Merlin he still had the concentrated aphrodisiac potion he used to spike the firewhiskey.

The Gryffindor shrugs and gulps it down.

“Wow Malfoy! This feels…” Potter runs his hands down his abdomen in amazement as the potion unleashes its magic. His soft cock immediately starts to fill again. Within moment, it’s completely hard again. This is his chance. Potter’s cock is so close. But is he really going to do it? Take another man’s genitals into his – there’s no time to think. Draco is not the courageous type, but he always does what is necessary. He licks his meticulously moisturized lips and leans forward.

“Malfoy, what the –OH!”

Draco goes all out from the start. He grabs the Gryffindor’s bare ass cheeks and pushes his cock all the way to the back of his throat. This is his first time sucking a guy’s dick, and despite his determination, he is panicking. His eyes wide open, he stares at Potter’s public hair as it brushes against his face with every thrust. Potter starts to slowly rock back and forth, making a whole variety of noises that Draco doesn’t really pay attention to. The initial sensory overload slowly becomes manageable, and Draco is surprised that the feeling of Potter’s cock sliding in between his lips and into his throat isn’t as bad as he thought. He slowly starts to take control, nibbling with his lips, lapping with his tongue and clenching with his throat. Potter whimpers and chokes in response, thrusting erratically now. Whenever he pulls out, Draco takes a breath through his nose, and finds that he doesn’t mind the smell of potter’s crotch. It has a certain musky manliness to it, and the precum tastes like…

“Fuck Malfoy, I’m going to cum again!”

Draco speeds up and slides Potter’s cock in as far as he can take it. He starts gagging a bit and catches himself moaning every time Potter thrusts all the way in.

“AH!” Potter cries out and digs his fingers into Draco’s hair.

He pumps hot cum into Draco’s mouth, and his first reflex is to swallow – to drink it all. But instead, he keeps bobbing his head on Potter’s cock and moans as his mouth fills up with Potter’s juice.

The Gryffindor pops his softening dick out from between Draco’s wet lips.

“Fuck, Malfoy. What did you do that for?”

Draco doesn’t reply. His mouth is full of Potter’s semen.

“I don’t know what you… don’t think that… I’m gonna go now,” the Gryffindor says, gathers his trousers and flies off on his broom.

Draco spits the precious cum into the empty vial in his pocket and carefully corks it shut. He should be satisfied now – he finally got what he wanted. But the whole experience shook him up, and he needs a moment to gather his thoughts. Then he notices a wet spot in his groin.

Merlin’s Beard. Did he just cum in his pants, just from giving Potter a blowjob?


	4. The Pure Sample

Draco paces up and down his private laboratory, frustrated. The potion isn’t working – at least not fully. He leans over the Pensieve – which of course does not contain memories, but instead a rather special potion. It shows Potter, McGonagall, and the Minister of Magic, arguing in the minister’s office. But there is no sound. For a week now, he has been spying on Potter, watching his every move through this potion. Mostly the Gryffindor lounges with his pathetic friends, which of course is completely useless to Draco. But Potter also met with the head of security at Gringotts, the chief editor of the Prophet, ministry officials Draco knows work for the Department of Mysteries, and the head of the auror office. Hearing these conversations would give Draco priceless information and leverage. To his ears, inside information like this is exactly the tool he needs to regain his influence over the press, the ministry, and even Hogwarts. Everyone important in the wizarding world wants to speak with Potter these days – he was right to choose Potter for his potion. And even the aurors with their carefully placed protective wards and enchantments did nothing to prevent the effects of this potion. It is the perfect scheme – if only he could hear.

Of course, he knows what the problem is. He contaminated his sample by adding his own saliva. By taking Potter’s dick in his mouth – he shudders at the thought, and he’s not quite sure why… Anyway, he ruined any chance of them jerking off again together. He couldn’t even use his blackmail of revealing the felix felicis incident, because he had already admitted to Potter that he would never tell. He thought getting Potter’s semen had been worth all the humiliation and pretense, but now he has to start over once again. It’s a good thing he already has another plan.

 *

* * *

 

Draco stirs the translucent potion bubbling in the small cauldron with his bare hand, careful to keep the temperature low enough not to burn him. Brewing invisibility potion is tricky, and many wizards lost fingers and entire hands in the process. But Draco has become a potion master. He is not brave, and he has never put much effort into dueling practice or any other of his classes for that matter. But potions suits him – he likes to gather information and ingredients and brew the perfect plan from the safety of his laboratory. Subtlety has always been the weapon of choice for Malfoys. The persistent memory of Potter’s cock in his mouth pops into his thoughts again, and Draco repeats that point to himself over and over again: He did not enjoy getting Potter off – it was just a necessary inconvenience to implement his ingenious plan. Admittedly, he hoped that as a side effect of his plan, he would mend his relationship with Potter – perhaps even earn his forgiveness, or respect, or friendship? He hastily shakes off these thoughts and flicks his wand at the small flame under the cauldron, while keeping his eyes on the Pensive.

Potter is changing into his pajamas now. As the Gryffindor strips off school robes, Draco notices is ass – such a nice bubble-but. Who knew underneath those wide T-shirts and baggy jeans, Potter was hiding such a firm piece of…

Draco blinks. He catches himself smacking his lips and remembering the taste of Potter’s cum – hot, salty, intimate… no, it was gross. Of course it was gross.

“Focus, Draco,” he mutters to himself.

As soon as Potter slips into his pajamas, Draco wants him to take them off again – because the pattern is hideous, not because he wants to see Potter naked. Of course, Draco does need to find out the Gryffindor’s jerking off routine, otherwise this plan won’t work.

He doesn’t need to wait long. As soon as Potter draws the curtains of his bed shut, he unbuttons his pajama top and reaches into his pants – casually and naturally because he is alone. Draco licks his lips. When he realizes what he just did, he almost pulls his hand out of the potion to clasp it over his mouth. What is happening to him?

He shakes his head to dispel his thoughts and continues watching the Pensieve. Potter is stroking his cock fast now, focusing mostly on the tip. With his other hand, he rubs his abdomen, playing with his navel. He has a nice stomach, Draco finds himself thinking – clearly defined abs and a happy trail that connects his navel to his groin, where his balls are bouncing up and down now. He remembers what those pubes looked like from close up, remembers what they smell like. Draco’s eyes dart back and forth from Potter’s cock to his face. He heeds to recognize and memorize the signs of when Potter is about to cum. He keeps watching, careful to take in every detail of Potter’s features. He notices when the Gryffindor speeds up a little, bites his lip and tightens his eyebrows. Then he clenches his abs, making him lift off the mattress a little bit, and shoots his load onto his stomach. As Potter cleans himself up, Draco realizes that he got hard watching Potter cum. Cursing, he gathers his things together and heads to his room. Before he falls asleep, he jerks off trying his best to think of breasts and vaginas instead of Potter’s happy trail.

 *

* * *

 

For a whole week now, Draco has watched Potter jerk off in his four-poster bed with the curtains drawn carefully shut. He knows Potter likes to rub his stomach, that he likes to wank before going to bed, but sometimes also in the morning, that he usually shoots three to five spurts of cum depending on how intense his orgasm is, with the second and third spurt being the biggest. Right before his orgasm, he always bites his lips, draws his eyebrows together, and then his abs clench when he shoots. He never uses magazines or pictures of any sort, which explains why he was so keen on looking at Draco’s collection.

One night, after Draco finishes his daily stirring of the invisibility potion, he decides to give the Pensieve a final glance before heading to bed. Potter is in the Quidditch locker room – he apparently went down to the field to practice some solo-drills. But then Draco notices that Potter isn’t unpacking his gear. In fact, as he undresses, his hand repeatedly wanders to his groin until he is sporting an impressive boner. He lies down on the bench in the center of the locker room, stark naked, and starts beating off as if it’s the most natural thing to do. This time, however, Potter is moaning. Of course Draco can’t hear it, but he can see his lips moving.

Then Potter angles his legs and starts fingering his ass. Draco stares at the Pensieve, transfixed, his eyes wide with disbelief. But it’s clear. Potter casts the lubrication charm Draco taught him and starts sliding a finger into himself. And he’s saying something. Draco is not very good at lip reading, so he has to stare at Potter’s lips for a while to figure it out. They’re nice lips, Draco notices. But when Potter starts fucking himself harder and rhythmically, it’s clear that he’s moaning two syllables.

“You dirty slut,” Draco mutters to himself, grinning. Potter is saying the words ‘oh, Ron!’. The Chosen One is beating off – no, fucking himself – to the idea of his best friend, the ugly Weasel, fucking him in the ass. The longer he looks, the more certain he is that that’s what Potter is moaning.

His own dick is pressing uncomfortably against his trousers, so Draco takes it out without thinking and starts stroking it slowly. Potter’s face is screwed up with concentration, and he adds a second finger. For some reason, Draco finds himself enjoying seeing Potter like this – vulnerable and naked with his lean and muscular body entirely exposed, yet reduced to finger fucking himself because he couldn’t get anyone – specifically his best friend – to fuck him.

For a split second, Draco imagines what it would be like to fuck Potter himself – maybe polyjuice himself into the Weasel and seduce him with a glass of… but then he notices the familiar signs that Potter is nearing his orgasm, and he dismisses the thought. A couple of “Ron Oh!”s later, the Gryffindor splatters his stomach with cum, and Draco takes in every detail of Potter’s orgasm face. He notices with an unexpected amount of satisfaction that Potter’s load is bigger than usual. Then he feels a warm wetness in his own crotch, and realizes he came all over his nice silk robes. He curses and starts casting cleaning spells on himself, with mild success. Draco glares angrily at the Gryffindor in the Pensieve, as if it was his fault that Draco made such a mess of himself. But Potter is oblivious to Draco’s orgasm, and pants slowly with his fingers still in his ass. His own cum slowly runs down the sides of his lean torso and drips onto the locker room floor.

At the sight of Potter’s semen, Draco smiles. The locker rooms are much easier to access than the Gryffindor dormitories.

 *

* * *

 

A similarly late evening one week later, Draco leans over the Pensieve with excitement. The invisibility potion is now ready and sits in a jar to his left. On his right are an empty glass vial and a piece of wood that Draco has transfigured into exactly the shape and weight of Potter’s wand (since it used to belong to him, Draco knew the specifications).

He has watched Potter finger himself in the locker room three times now, which is enough to make him confident about the plan. Potter didn’t wank this morning, and he saw the Gryffindor check the Quidditch training schedule in the afternoon, so Draco feels quite certain he will head to the locker room again tonight. And indeed, he shoulders his broom, grabs a small package (which he saw arriving by owl this morning), and heads out of the dormitories.

Draco smiles mischievously, and sets his plan in motion. He jumps out of his robes and folds them nicely on a chair with a flick of his wand. Completely naked now, he lathers himself with the invisibility potion (it only woks on the skin of the wizard who brewed it). Then he mutters _Diminuendo_ and the fake wand and vial shrink to the size of a pea. Anything he wants to take with him has to be small enough to be concealed in his palm. He casts a heating charm on himself against the cold and leaves his wand behind.

As he rushes down to the Quidditch pitch, he almost runs into a couple of students on the way, and freezes in embarrassment. Just as they are about to bump into him, he jumps aside and squeezes between two suits of armor. For a second, he had forgotten that he was invisible – mortified by the possibility of being found stark naked in a Hogwarts corridor.

He enters the Slytherin locker rooms and slips into the secret passageway to the Gryffindor locker rooms (built in a futile effort of inter-house bonding, and never used). Potter is already naked and studying a small piece of parchment. Draco approaches closer until he can read it:

 

_Deep Shag Dildo – warning: This is a prototype. Voice recognition and hovering charm may fade after multiple uses and may need to be reapplied. Please see instructions for size adjustment spells, lubrication charms, and warranty._

 

Draco’s eyes widen, but Potter merely shrugs, takes out the flesh-colored dildo from the box and casts a lubrication charm on himself and the dildo. He then carefully places his wand and the dildo on the floor next to him and starts fingering himself. Draco stares at the Gryffindor lying in front of him. Seeing him wank through the Pensieve was one thing, but now he is much closer – he can hear Potter’s soft moans and smell his scent. He feels his own cock twitch, but he wills himself to think about the plan. The involvement of this dildo is unexpected, but it shouldn’t change anything. The plan is fool proof.

Draco waits until Potter closes his eyes in pleasure and then takes Potter’s wand. _Engorgio_ , he mumbles in synch with the Gryffindor’s moans and the miniature wand and vial return to their original size. He puts the vial into the brown parcel, and the fake wand next to the dildo. He hides Potter’s real wand in his pile of clothes – if he is going to be wandless in a room with Potter, the Gryffindor should too. Fool proof.

Potter makes a whimpering sound and lets his fingers slide out of his ass with a pop. Then he fumbles for the dildo, presses a red button at the base and looks at it expectantly.

“Fuck me?” he says.

Draco freezes in panic. How does Potter know he’s here, and why is he suggesting that Draco fuck him with the dildo?

But the dildo starts hovering in mid-air, zooms to Potter’s ass, and pushes against his hole. Draco almost slaps himself for his silly mistake.

“Slower!” the Gryffindor exclaims. The dildo obeys and starts gently nudging his hole instead. Potter starts stroking his dick and relaxes with a sigh. Draco tiptoes around Potter to get a better view of the dildo caressing Potter’s ass. He’s fully hard now, but he doesn’t care about forcing his arousal away now. This is too interesting. Anyone would find this a turn on, right?

“Yeah, now fuck me,” Potter moans, and Draco’s cock twitches at the sound of his voice. He watches the dildo slide into Potter, which causes the Gryffindor to gasp. Draco can’t help himself now, he has to stroke himself too.

“Deeper!”

The dildo thrusts in deeper, making Potter call out in pleasure. He’s beating himself off fast now.

“A little bit faster!”

The dildo complies. Potter whimpers again and throws his legs into the air, completely exposing his ass to Draco’s eyes.

“Fuck yes, deeper, faster!” the Gryffindor pants. His eyes are closed, his face is turning red and beads of sweat appear all over his skin. Draco has never seen him in such an aroused frenzy.

“Harder! Harder!” he calls out, frantically beating off now, but the dildo’s hover charm seems to have reached its limit.

“Oh right. Begging. Please fuck me harder! Please!” Potter moans, and this time, the dildo reacts. It slides all the way out with a pop and then plunges into his ass, which causes Potter to squeak like a little girl. Draco grins. This is starting to become unexpectedly satisfying. Soon Potter will start calling out the Weasel’s name, cum, and then Draco will have his perfect sample. His cock twitches excitedly, and a drop of his own precome drips onto the floor, no longer concealed by his invisibility potion.

“Harder, Please! Yes! Oh – Oh! Draco!”

The word hits Draco like he just slammed into a wall. For the third time tonight, he freezes, his heart pounding in his throat. But this time it’s not only because he’s afraid he has been found out. It’s because with this single word, Potter disarmed Draco in a way he never thought possible, and all of a sudden he’s seriously considering fucking Harry Potter – right now.

“Draco!” the Gryffindor calls out again, and the Slytherin involuntarily takes a step forward – a step towards the tempting, tender, hot ass in front of him.

“Please, Draco, fuck me!”

As he sees Potters lips begging him to fuck him, Draco realizes that he had misread Potter’s lips – all this time he hasn’t been moaning ‘Ron Oh’ – it was ‘Draco’. He never heard Potter use his first name, and therefore didn’t think to consider it. But now the Gryffindor is beckoning him – begging him to sink his dick into his ass.

“Draco! Please fuck me as hard as you can!” Potter moans.

This pushes Draco over the edge, and he throws caution into the wind. With a swift movement, he grabs the dildo as it slides out, switches it off, and then slides it back into the Gryffindor. The dildo slips in easily, but he can feel the resistance of Potter’s tight ass.

Potter stops whimpering and pants heavily instead. Has he noticed the change? Draco changes the angle slightly towards Potter’s stomach and thrusts it in. He is rewarded with a choked squeak from the Gryffindor – a sound that makes Draco’s cock twitch excitedly. He couldn’t have dreamed that Potter would make such vulnerable sounds, and he wants more.

“Yes! Right there! Harder!” Potter moans between two of his beautifully helpless squeaks of pleasure.

Draco doesn’t need to be told twice. He keeps the angle and fucks him deeper, slowly at the beginning and then with an added thrust at the end of each stroke. Whatever it takes to elicit more sounds from those flushed lips.

It doesn’t take long and Potter’s whimpering turns into a long drawn-out moan, and he bites his lower lip. Draco’s eyes widen as he recognizes the familiar signs of Potter’s orgasm. His eyebrows tighten across the flushed forehead, and it takes all of Draco’s self control not to groan himself. He thrusts eagerly until Potter’s abs clench and the Gryffindor opens his mouth in a silent scream. The orgasm makes his entire body twitch violently and the first thick rope of cum shoots out and showers his chest. A second spurt hits the Gryffindor on his own chin, his face still twisted up in pleasure.

Draco watches Potter blow his load, mesmerized by the intensity, and knowing he had caused him to shoot such a load. When Potter presses out a low grunt, Draco snaps back to the task at hand. He releases his grip on the dildo that is still buried in Potter’s ass, grabs the vial and manages to catch the last spurt of Potter’s cum in the small glass tube.

Draco backs away, his heart still racing madly from excitement, and – he hates to admit it – immense arousal. He can’t take his eyes off the beautiful naked body of the Gryffindor, flushed and sweaty and covered in his own cum.

Then the green eyes flutter open and look straight at him.

Draco’s draws in a breath of panic, praying that his own sweat hasn’t diminished the effect of the invisibility potion.

Potter’s eyes dart to the vial with his cum that is seemingly floating in mid air. Draco forgot about that.

In no time, Potter has his wand drawn.

“ _Homenum Revelio_! _Finite Incantatem_! _Stupefy_! _Stupefy_?”

Draco sprints for the door in a mad dash. He is not going to wait around until Potter discovers the fake want. If only he can reach the safety of the hallway before Potter finds his real wand, he will be safe.

“ _Accio_ _Wand_! _Stupefy_!”

The spell crashes into the mirror next to him. Merlin! When did Potter learn wandless summoning charms? He reaches for the handle of the door.

“ _Colloportus_!”

He feels the locking charm fly past him just as he opens the door, but he just manages to make it through right before the door flies shut again.

He sprints through the hallway and into the safety of the grounds, precome running down the shaft of his hard on and dripping from his balls as he runs.

He should be thinking of the prized vial clutched tightly to his chest, but he isn’t. He can’t stop thinking of how Potter has moaned his name, and how he would have given anything to touch the Gryffindor’s body, to feel the tightness of his ass, to have those emerald eyes look at him and see him for who he is.


	5. The Revenge

Draco slams the door to his lab shut behind him.

 _Colloportus_ , he mutters. He got what he wanted, but he can’t shake the feeling that somehow he made a big mistake. He looks at his prize – the vial with the small amount of semen in it. He just caught a little bit. There had been so much more… he has difficulty taking his eyes off it, and he can’t help but picture Potter’s face, all contorted with pleasure, moaning _his_ name.

The invisibility potion is wearing off, so Draco slips into his silk robes that are lying in a neatly folded stack and tucks the vial into his pocket. He should check the Pensieve for Potter. No one knows where his lab is, and Potter has no way of knowing that he was the one who was there in the locker room with him. But the bloody Gryffindor is always full of surprises. Like calling out his name! His cock stiffens and starts to rub against the smooth fabric of his pants. This is getting out of hand. He wants Potter in ways he knows he shouldn’t. He has always wanted to outsmart the Gryffindor, to hold power over him, even to make him part of his group of friends at the beginning. He wants to own Potter, to make him his, to know everything about him, to make Potter give himself to Draco. It makes sense, doesn’t it? It’s all part of the rivalry. Father would be proud of what he is doing…

Draco shakes his head. No, his father would be disgusted to know the kind of thoughts Draco harbors for the Gryffindor. But he’s moved on from caring what his father thinks. It’s true though, he knows he wants Potter too much. It’s getting out of control.

The Slytherin takes a deep breath and walks over to the Pensieve. Maybe seeing what Potter is up to will clear things up.

But Potion is dark. How is this possible?

He wracks his brain for possibilities of antidotes or any possible mistakes he made in the brewing of the potion, when suddenly he hears a voice outside the door.

 _Alohomora_!

Draco freezes in panic.

 _Bombarda_!

The door shatters to pieces and Draco has the presence of mind to draw his wand and cast a shield charm to ward off the splinters of wood.

But the hallway outside is empty.

“Who’s there?” he asks stupidly.

 _Impedimenta_!

Draco sees the wand arm appear from underneath the invisibility cloak and blocks the spell just in time.

 _Stupefy_!

He manages to block the spell, but the force of the stunning charm sends him staggering back against the wall.

 _Incarcerous_!

Ropes burst out from the wall and pin him to the cold stone. His hands are spread off to each side with ropes wrapped tightly around his shoulders and wrists.

“Potter?”

The hood is drawn back and Potter’s face appears, floating in mid-air. He is livid. Draco can see the danger in the Gryffindor’s eyes, but he can’t help but feel an odd sense of relief that instead of spying on Potter unnoticed, the green eyes are now looking back at him. Acknowledging him.

“You sniveling, lying piece of filth!” the Gryffindor spits.

Draco grips his wand tighter and tries to wriggle out of his constraints.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing here, Potter?”

“You – know – why – I’m – here!” Potter seethes and presses the tip of his wand at Draco’s throat.

Draco goes limp with fear.

“Don’t hurt me! What ever you do! I’ll tell you everything!”

“You are such a pathetic coward, Malfoy. I don’t even need to use veritaserum on you.”

The Gryffindor’s words hurt more than he expected.

“What do you want from me?”

“I know what you’ve been up to, Malfoy. I know you were watching me in the locker room just now – don’t deny it!”

“I didn’t—“

 _Accio vial_!

“Lie to me again and I swear I’ll make you regret it!” Potter yells and smashes the vial that had zoomed out of Draco’s pocket to the ground. “All this talk about friendship was a load of crap! You blackmailed me with the Quidditch felix felicis business, and now that the potion can’t be detected in my system anymore, you need something else! So what – you took pictures of me beating off, is that it? I didn’t think you could sink any lower, Malfoy, but clearly I was wrong. You’d do anything to make my life miserable!”

“No!” Draco manages to blurt out.

“Shuttup!” Potter snaps. His face is inches from Draco’s now, and his rage is palpable.

“I’m sorry, all right? I’m sorry about everything! But—”

Potter’s wand digs further into his skin and Draco falls silent.

“Here’s what you are going to do. You are going to destroy any and all evidence of what happened. You are never going to talk about what you saw to anyone. Ever. I could obliviate you, but I’ve seen what that spell can do, and I wouldn’t wish that upon my worst enemy.”

“I’ll do whatever you want, just let me explain—“

“I don’t have time for your lies, Malfoy. Just tell me one thing. How did you get in my head?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Malfoy! You were there. You heard me say your name, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Draco admitted.

“Tell me what magic, what secret twisted potion you used to seduced me! How did you get me to do those things with you at your ‘favorite spot’ - which is probably also a lie? You messed me up! I can’t think about anything else anymore. It drives me crazy. You better tell me how to stop it – right now!”

Draco’s mouth went dry and in spite of himself, he became hard.

“I spiked the firewhisky we drank together with a potion that enhances sex drive, but I swear, that’s all!”

“Bullshit! I never used to think about guys, and now all I think about is what it would feel like to put my dick in your mouth again! I can’t even go through a single session of jerking off without the thought of you slipping into my head, how we might have sex, the sounds you would make, the things you would do—”

Potter stops himself and looks away. Draco stares at him in disbelief. It had just been a game – a clever ploy to gain influence again in the wizarding world. He hadn’t dreamed that he could have this kind of effect on Potter. All those times he watched the Gryffindor jerk off in his four-poster bed, he had been fantasizing about Draco? It couldn’t be. It just wasn’t possible.  
“A lot of dark wizards have tried to curse me over the years – confundus charms, imperius curses, love potions – what did you do?”

“Nothing!” was all Draco managed to say. His brain was spinning, trying to wrap his mind around the implications of what the Gryffindor was saying.

“Fine then. Have it your way. Do you know what this is?” the Gryffindor asked, pulling a small vial from his cloak.

Draco shook his head.

“It’s the rest of the firewhiskey you gave me the night you came up to me in the Three Broomsticks. The one you spiked with veritaserum. Will you drink it and answer my questions again?”

Draco tries not to hesitate. He is desperate to make Potter believe he’s telling the truth, but a voice in his head is screaming at him not to.

“Yes.”

Potter pours the firewhiskey into Draco’s mouth.

“Did you lie to me?”

“Of course I have lied to you. You need to be more specific, otherwise I can trick you. Like the night in the Three Broomsticks. I told the truth about Professor Snape giving me felix felicis in our sixth year. But I lied about arranging for you to drink it before your Quidditch match.”

Potter stares at him with a baffled expression.

“I was sober during that match?”

“Yes.”

“You bloody – you had me agonize over that for weeks!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why did you blackmail me into spending time with you?”

“I needed your semen to brew a potion that allows me to spy on you, in order to eavesdrop on high level conversations you’ve been having with influential people of the wizarding world.”

Potter’s face turns into a mixture of astonishment and rage. But before Draco can help himself, the veritaserum wrings a second answer from his mouth.

“…and because I was lonely. Nobody has ever been able to keep up with me, to be my equal. Without you, my life was dull.”

“I’m glad I could prove entertaining to you,” Potter responds icily. “I see now that I underestimated the lengths you would go to in order to regain what you think is a respectful position in the wizarding world. One last question. Did you seduce me on purpose?”

“I didn’t seduce you! I did not know you thought about me that way… it did make my task easier though.”

“You used me!” the Gryffindor says, his voice thick with accusation.

“Yes. But I couldn’t use you the way I wanted. The potion didn’t work properly.”

Potter lets out a bitter barking laugh.

“Your plans never work. It almost makes it easier to forgive you. Almost.”

The Gryffindor turns and walks off.

“I’m done with you, Malfoy.”

With each step that he takes toward the door, Draco realizes that his chance at ever making things right between them is slipping away.

“Potter, wait! Ask me what I want from you.”

Potter hesitates, still turned towards the door.

“Why should I?”

“Because I don’t know what I will say.”

Potter turns around and draws closer, a curious look on his face.

“Veritaserum can’t make you give answers to questions you don’t know. It only forces you to be honest.”

“Yes. To be honest with myself.”

“Fine. What do you want from me?”

“I want to call you Harry.”

The words slipped from Draco’s lips and he is shocked to hear himself say it. Utter silence settles in the dungeon room. Potter simply stares at him.

Then, for the first time, the Gryffindor’s expression softens.

“Go on.”

“I want you to know the real me, and I want to gain your respect and friendship. I want to be the one who makes you happy. I’d do anything to make you realize that, but I was too afraid and proud to say anything.”

Potter slowly walks up to him and looks at him in a strange way.

“You know, Malfoy, you can be so thick sometimes. You planned that elaborate schemes to get me to jerk off on you because you thought that’s the only way I might forgive you…”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Draco admits, lowering his gaze in shame.

“When all you had to do is say what you just said.”

Draco blinks. What is he saying?

“You wouldn’t have believed me.”

“Probably, yeah.”

“Do you believe me now?”

Potter crooks his head and gives him a contemplative look.

“Maybe. If you can answer me this: Who is the better seeker? You or me?”

Draco feels the effect of the veritaserum fading and attempts to suppress the answer that’s on the tip of his tongue, desperately trying to come up with a clever and vague answer instead. But he cannot beat the potion.

“You are.”

Draco would never have admitted this if he had a choice, and the Gryffindor knows it. Potter flashes a crooked smile and a fresh wave of desire burns through Draco’s body.

“Alright, I believe you.”

Potter is standing really close right now, and since Draco is still pinned to the wall, he can’t back away. So he turns his head aside. He can’t bring himself to meet the Gryffindor’s eyes.

“What exactly did you mean when you said you want to be the one to make me happy?”

Draco braces for the effect of the truth potion, but it’s no longer there.

“The veritaserum has worn off,” he says, trying to sidestep the question.

“So?” Potter answers calmly. “Does that mean won’t answer my questions anymore?”

Draco’s heart is hammering in his chest. Admitting the truth is so much more difficult now that the potion isn’t compelling him. Gathering all his strength, he forces himself to look into Potter’s eyes. They are stunningly green, filled with curiosity – maybe affection? The intimacy of the eye contact is too much for him and he winces, averting his eyes.

“I want…” Draco’s voice cracks and his breath catches in his own throat. Why is this so bloody hard? He takes a deep breath and makes another attempt.

“I want you to kiss me.”

There it is. It’s out now. Why isn’t Potter saying anything? The silence is unbearable. But now that he has opened up and humiliated himself in all the ways he can think of, it’s suddenly easier to look him in the eyes. So he does.

Potter has taken a step back, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He reaches out and brushes a strain of hair out of Draco’s forehead. Draco freezes at the touch. The Gryffindor’s fingers trace his cheekbone, caress his temple, and then run down along his cheekbone.

“Kiss you? You want that? On the mouth?” Potter’s voice is barely a whisper.

Draco’s heart is pounding so loudly in his ears, he almost can’t hear Potter. His breath is shallow and frantic now. He’s never been this afraid or nervous in his life. He can smell Potter’s breath, he’s standing so close. A hint of cinnamon. It’s driving him insane.

All Draco manages is a shaky nod.

“I wouldn’t normally kiss a Slytherin prat like you…” the Gryffindor mumbles, the corners of his mouth curling into a faint smile.

The sound of a wand being dropped breaks the silence of the dungeon, and Potter cups Draco’s face with both hands. Warm fingers dig into the hair at the nape of Draco’s neck and he whimpers. Potter brushes his thumbs against Draco’s jaw and takes another step forward. The invisibility cloak slips from his shoulders.

Potter is fully naked. And fully hard.

Draco looks up to see the Gryffindor’s broad grin. And then he’s kissing Potter.

His heart skips a beat and his brain is screaming at him that this is absolutely insane. But Potter’s lips are soft and gentle, and in no time, Draco is leaning into the kiss, allowing the tip of Potter’s tongue to slip into his mouth, nibbling and sucking. He bathes in the sweet affection of the kiss, drinking Potter’s breath, their noses caressing each other.

Potter breaks the kiss and Draco falls silent. Has he been moaning all this time?

They stare at each other, panting hard, neither knowing what to say.

Finally, the Gryffindor reaches over and pulls Draco’s wand from his hand. Draco, still tied to the wall, allows it. Then Potter flicks his wand and the silk Slytherin robes rip off his body, exposing his pale chest. Another flick of his wand and his pants slide off. The dungeon air feels cool against Draco’s hard cock. Potter runs his hands down Draco’s chest and the Slytherin bites his lip to suppress a moan. They are naked together. Potter is stockier than Draco, his thighs and abs all muscle from Quidditch training. Draco sees Potter’s throbbing boner sticking out from a tuft of dark pubic hair. He finds the green eyes and stares at him with a silent question: What exactly are they about to do?

As of to answer his question, the Gryffindor grabs Draco’s legs and folds them onto his shoulders. Potter’s naked skin feels warm against Draco’s, but that is nothing compared to the hot wet tip of Potter’s cock resting against Draco’s crack.

He lets out a surprised yelp as the lubrication charm enters his hole, and his ass cheeks briefly clench around Potter’s tip.

“Kiss me again!” he croaks. His voice is shaking with arousal, and normally he would be beyond embarrassed to sound like this. But all he can think of right now is Potter’s lips.

When Potter’s mouth finds his again, Draco utters a low moan, unable to control himself. His whole body melts into Potter’s arms. In that moment, the tip of Potter’s cock slips into Draco’s ass.

He squeaks in a way that would have gotten him instantly disowned if anyone ever heard it. But the sound is drowned out as Potter utters a chocked grunt that rumbles low in his chest.

They break their kiss and stare at each other, panting heavily. The tip of Potter’s cock pulses inside Draco and he adjusts to the strange feeling. As he stares into the emerald green eyes of the Gryffindor, he realizes that there is no place else he would rather be than right here, pinned against the wall of a dungeon by the Boy Who Lived. Draco relaxes further, and Potter slides deeper into him. Potter utters another choked grunt, and Draco seizes the opportunity to kiss him hungrily, wrapping his tongue around Potter’s and drawing another guttural growl from his lips.

 _Relashio_ , Potter mutters when they come up for air, and the ropes slowly unravel. Draco slides down the wall into Potter’s embrace, and onto his cock. Potter draws in a sharp breath. He starts hyperventilating as he pushes further into Draco. The Gryffindor’s chest heaves up and down, inching deeper inside him with each breath.

Suddenly and quite unexpectedly for Draco, Potter’s cock hits a spot inside him, and it makes him yell out in pleasure. He wraps his now free arms around Potter’s neck and digs his fingers into his shoulders.

“Bloody hell!” Potter presses out between grunts of pleasure. “You all right, Malfoy?”

Draco presses his forehead against Potter’s, their noses rubbing against each other. He draws erratic breaths and tries to stop whimpering in order answer, but he fails. Potter’s cock inside him is sending jolts of pleasure all over his body as it nudges against this spot. All he can manage is a frantic nod and a pleading look to those deep green eyes.

Potter lets his cock slide out a bit and thrusts back inside.

Malfoy yelps again, his whole body convulsing with the sudden explosion of pleasure.

Potter’s grunt turns into a low chuckle. He folds Draco’s legs around his neck, pressing the Slytherin’s body into the wall with his chest, and slowly begins fucking him.

Draco releases an incoherent string of squeaks, whimpers, and moans he can’t seem to control.

“Blimey, Malfoy, are you really that sensitive? You’re gonna make me shoot inside you really soon if you keep this up.” Potter presses out between gritted teeth.

“Call me…ngh! Call me by my—OH!”

Potter thrusts harder into Draco, sending a new pulse of pleasure through his body that momentarily turns his words into gibberish.

“Hush! People are going to hear you!”

“I can’t! AH! I can’t help it!”

Potter presses a hand over Draco’s mouth and chuckles. But he doesn’t stop thrusting into him, and even muffled through Potter’s hands, the Slytherin boy’s moans still echo through the dungeon.

“Bloody Hell,” Potter laughs in resignation.

_Accio wand. Muffliato._

When Potter turns back to face Draco, their eyes meet. The Gryffindor’s cock is now making wet slapping sounds as he plunges into Draco again and again, his rhythm becoming more and more erratic and frantic. Malfoy starts completely falling apart, moaning without end and pressing Potter closer to him, unable to put into words how much he needs Potter to keep going, to take him and make him his. But the Gryffindor understands. He’s now grinning through gritted teeth, clearly enjoying his ability to turn the well-groomed Slytherin into an incoherent whimpering mess.

But then his eyes suddenly take on a pleading look, his own lust taking over. Draco can tell that Potter wants to maintain control, but that his own body is betraying him, pushing him to the inevitable climax sooner than the Gryffindor had expected.

“Draco!”

The Slytherin almost cums right then and there at the sound of his name out of Potter’s mouth. Then he notices Potter is biting his lower lips and drawing his eyebrows together. He has seen those signs before – Potter is about cum.

“Yes! Fuck me!” he hears hears himself beg.

“Draco! I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum, Draco!” the Gryffindor presses out, his voice several octaves higher than normal.

“Do it! Shoot inside me!” Draco whimpers.

Then he feels Potter’s chest and abs clench, and his thrusts turn into convulsing spasms. A burst of heat fills him deep inside, and then hot cum squirts out of Draco’s ass, trickling down his legs. Potter’s silent cry turns into a slow drawn out moan as he empties his load inside Draco, thrusting into him again and again as he rides through his orgasm.

Finally, the Gryffindor opens his eyes again and leans in to plunge his tongue into Draco’s mouth, which elicits a low whimper from the Slytherin.

“Now you – _Draco_ ,” he says with a grin.

He barely touches Draco’s cock –barely strokes his shaft a few times, when his orgasm comes. Draco doesn’t even think to warn him – he is lost in the crooked smile and the mesmerizing eyes of the boy who has just fucked him hard and shot his load inside him. His moan turns into a scream of pleasure that elicits a broad grin from the Gryffindor. Spurt after spurt of thick white semen splatter between their chests, and Potter’s expression of surprise and satisfaction makes Draco cum even harder until the Gryffindor is covered in his cum from chin to navel.

Draco’s legs slip from Potter’s shoulders and he slumps against the wall. His knees are shaky and weak, but the Gryffindor holds him upright, pressing their bodies together. Their cocks start to soften and their chests, wet and slippery with cum, rub together as they catch their breath in silence.

Draco stares straight ahead, unable to believe what just happened. Potter’s head leans on his shoulder and against his neck, the black unruly hair tickling his cheek. The Gryffindor is holding him tight, as if he’s afraid Malfoy might run away.

“Does this make me gay?” Potter mumbles into his shoulder.

“Does this make you happy?” Draco replies.

The Gryffindor laughs, and it sounds resigned and sad, but free. His hot breath against Draco’s neck sends shivers down his spine and he gently places his hands around Potter’s waist, returning the embrace.

“Well, next time, I want to fuck you,” Draco says, regaining his voice.

“Next time?” Potter’s body goes stiff, and Draco panics. Did he say too much? Would there even be a next time?

“Forgiveness takes time,” the Gryffindor says, but he relaxes again and his nose starts caressing the side of Draco’s neck just below his ear. “When I’ve forgiven you for all the crap you’ve done to me, maybe then I’ll let you fuck me.”

Draco wants to ask if that means that until then, Potter will keep fucking him, if that means that there will be a next time, if this has been as incredible for Potter as it was for him. To tell him he never wants the Gryffindor to let go of him. That he’d be more than happy to have Potter fuck him for the rest of his life if that meant they could be together. But instead, he simply nuzzles his head against Potter’s neck and places a gentle kiss on his skin.

“Whatever you say, Potter.”

The Gryffindor’s fingers slip to the nape of Draco’s neck and play with his blond hair. Potter’s cock is already beginning to press against Draco as it grows hard again.

“Call me Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you notice typos, for real let me know. 
> 
> Note: I'm sure any reader will question the logic of Malfoy's convoluted plots and plans. In my defense, remember he's the boy who conceived a plan to kill Dumbledore that involved an lethal old-lady necklace. That's what happens when he's not actually fully committed to the task, and has an underlying agenda that he's not even aware of himself. Convinced now? Probably not. Thank you for reading, and please comment to let me know what you thought, it makes me happy :)


End file.
